The present invention relates to a light shelter in the form of a tent comprising a roof constituted by a canvas.
French Pat. No. 2 283 267 already discloses light shelters of this type, comprising a central pole in abutment on the ground and supporting the canvas at its centre top. The central pole of this known type of shelter is constituted by two parts forming a telescopic assembly, namely a lower part of the pole abutting on the ground, bearing pins for articulation of the inner ends of a plurality of arms for tensioning the canvas, and an upper part of the pole mounted to slide vertically in the lower part thereof. The canvas of this type of shelter is in addition rigidly fixed on spokes extending from the top of the roof towards the lower peripheral edge of the canvas. The tensioning arms which are also articulated on the spokes place said spokes, and consequently the canvas, under considerable tension, said canvas bearing, along its lower edge, a cable housed in a hem and which is rigidly fast with this lower edge. This cable also contributes to subjecting the canvas to considerable tension.
To vary the distance between the pins for articulation of the tensioning arms on the lower part of the pole and the central top thereof, mechanical means, in particular a jack fast with the pole, are used. By using these means, the outer ends of the tensioning arms are moved apart and the canvas of the shelter is unfolded, at the same time placing it under a considerable tension.
Heretofore known shelters of this type present several drawbacks.
In fact, the canvas is itself subjected to considerable tension, which brings about rapid deterioration, all the more so as it is subjected, by the very nature of its use, to bad weather and to intense sunshine, which weakens it and reduces its resistance. Furthermore, as the mechanical means provided for unfolding the canvas are permanently fast with the pole, they must necessarily be provided for each shelter, this rendering the latter complex and expensive.